satisfying hunger
by poorlywrittenpuyopuyo
Summary: i am so sorry, god have mercy on my soul for what sins i have created. contains: VORE


**this disgusting piece of work contains:** vore

 **i am sorry for my crimes against humanity**

It had been over a year since the events of Strange's revival. Those involved had all moved on, and the terror surrounding Strange himself had largely died down upon the realization of how easy and straightforward it was to re-seal him. He was no longer seen as a mysterious, threatening figure, however much he desired to be at least slightly intimidating and despite his actions while having possessed Klug. Now, he was seen as little more than a minor nuisance that occasionally piped up during inopportune times. The once powerful and foreboding demon had suffered many humiliations over his recent years, but this was up there.

While someday he would attempt to revive his true self once again, there was no sense in trying now. Everyone already knew his tricks. Rather, he had opted to idle within the book, taking a more casual attitude towards possessing the young dark mage when he had an opportunity. Thus far, most of the possessions had been in relatively safe environments, as far as possession was concerned. Public and with low risk of Strange running off with Klug's body or doing anything reckless. The two had formed almost, though not quite, a friendship.

However, over time, Klug began to grow too lax with the demon. The weak possessions formed without the help of artifacts wouldn't get Strange far, giving the host a false sense of security when it came to allowing Strange to spend time in the land of the living. After all, the book wasn't so bad. Klug had only ever spent hours within it. It was class for what amounted to a prison cell.

The book had different effects on Strange, though. Hours at a time may have been no skin off Klug's back, but Strange had been encased within those pages for years in the library before Klug discovered him. Even while he was in Klug's possession, he was held just out of reach of the realm he used to inhabit for years afterward. Such abuse had done a number on Strange's psyche, which wasn't entirely stable to begin with given he was a demon.

Given nothing stimulating for many years, his mind had broken down in some areas, including many odd fixations and urges he hadn't previously felt. He began to focus on seemingly random concepts, and fantasize about wild scenarios to entertain himself. These thoughts quickly became hyperfixations as he latched onto them during his containment as the only sense of action left. These damages stayed with him outside of the book, though in the majority of situations, he could maintain composure and control himself given ample distraction and something else to focus on.

Alone, though, there were no such distractions. Never had Klug considered allowing Strange to possess him alone, however often Strange would attempt to manipulate him into doing so. All year, Strange had attempted to possess Klug even for a brief period. He would incessantly pester him, always finding different ways to try and persuade him in hopes of getting him to crack. And crack he did.

" _Listen,_ " Strange had hissed into his ear, once again negotiating with him. " _I know many magical secrets, and all I request is a select, small amount of time, simply to experience life again._ "

Klug, as usual, tuned him out. They were in an empty library on a Saturday morning, and he was busy reading. Akuma was out, and the library was silent, but Strange's hushed, hissing voice was easy to ignore. Still, though, he continued…

" _You know I would never do anything with your body,_ " he droned. " _I simply want a few minutes to breathe, and… take in my surroundings._ "

The demon had been whispering to Klug for several minutes now, and it was finally grating at him. While this was nothing new, he still had limited patience, and Strange was particularly persistent today. Klug gritted his teeth and snapped back, "Would you shut _up_? I'm trying to read a book, and you rambling on like that is completely breaking my concentration."

" _Just a half an hour. That is all I desire,_ " Strange requested. " _Then I shall be out of your hair for the rest of the week. The month, even._ "

For once, Klug pondered. A half-hour wasn't a long time at all, and indeed, Strange had never done anything reckless with his body after the first possession. And for a whole month's worth of silence from that cursed book? "…fine." Klug agreed. "But _strictly_ a half-hour."

" _Of course._ "

Klug closed the textbook he had been studying and opened the record of sealing. He flipped to a page inside, where he had scribbled a spell he had created that created a weak link between his body and the book, enough to allow Strange to take control. Gazing over his neat handwriting, Strange grimaced as Klug recited the incantation and a blinding light enveloped the two of them.

Klug's vision began to blur as his spirit was ripped from its vessel. His hearing was deafened by nothing in particular, and he rapidly lost all feeling in his body. Opening his eyes once more, he was staring back at himself, now under the guise of Strange. However, Klug's annoyed feeling began to fade as Strange immediately began laughing. "Yes," Strange spoke between cackles. "Yes! I'm free… and now that we're alone… I can do whatever I please!"

" _Oh, and what did you have in mind? Reading books, I'd hope. Maybe you can organize some of the shelves and make yourself useful,_ " Klug commented coyly.

"I…" Strange paused. "I don't know, actually… I can't leave, or I will surely be spotted. However, you have definitely picked a rather mundane location. I've read every book in this library at least a dozen times." He slumped back down in the chair Klug had been sitting in prior, and the purple spirit gave a sigh of relief.

With nothing to amuse him, however, Strange's mind began to wander. Time moved slowly as his eyes darted from place to place, looking for something to take interest in. Just as the boredom was beginning to overwhelm him, a sound cut through his concentration, or rather, lack thereof. A faint growl escaped his stomach. Klug hadn't eaten recently, it seemed. Nothing else was around to grab his attention, so Strange began fixating on the only thing of note to him – hunger.

This egregious hunger that just had to be satisfied. So long, it'd been, since he'd ever felt hungry. What even was around that could satisfy this overpowering hunger? Suddenly, something clicked. Something in his head clicked, and this hunger had changed into ravenousness. He craved food. …no, he craved the mere _feeling_ of consuming something. He wanted to eat something… he wanted to eat some _one_ … He couldn't focus on anything else. His mind had fixated on and so drastically warped the once simple feeling of hunger into a desire far more extreme.

A sound cut through his thoughts once again. " _Hey… Hey! What's wrong with you?_ " Klug spat. Strange was still reeling in his ravenous mentality when he turned to face the ghost. Immediately, the tiny, wriggly creature caught his attention in the wrong way. " _Why are you looking at me like that…?_ "

With a grin, Strange slid the book in front of him, leaning in nose to 'nose' with Klug. Yes, this impudent creature would do nicely. "No reason in particular," he said smoothly – a little too smooth for comfort. The ghost flinched, leaning back as far away from Strange as he could get with his tail anchored to the spine.

" _What are you doing…?_ " he shuddered, beginning to get visibly anxious. Never had he seen Strange act this way before, and being in the back of a completely empty library, there was no chance of him being able to flag down any help.

"I'm just a little hungry. That's all," he said coyly, his stomach growling once more. He narrowed his eyes with a wide smirk, using just a hand to angle Klug back up, close to his face. So long had this little twink disrespected Strange's presence, his power. It was about time he took that power back. The demon began toying with the spirit, who repeatedly swerved away from his fingers. Eventually, Strange moved his face right into Klug's. His lips were slightly parted, barely exposing his sharp fangs enough to strike fear into the powerless whelp.

" _D-d-don't you dare!_ " Klug yelled out rather meekly upon realizing what was happening.

Strange clasped his fingers around Klug's tail and pulled up until he finally broke free of the book. Being detached from the pages made the ghost frantically try to pull away from the demon's grasp, but to no avail. "Come now," Strange teased, "just make this easy on yourself and calm down…"

All of Klug's fears up to this point were being realized. His struggles were useless, but he still put forth every ounce of his energy trying to escape. Reaffirming his grip on the small ghost, Strange lifted him over his head, opening his maw wide. Terror surged through Klug's whole being, as his captor slowly and meticulously lowered him. Petrified, the little weakling failed to struggle, only trembling as he inched closer.

Strange's tongue wrapped uncomfortably around Klug's amorphous form, letting the taste of his victim fill his mouth. He had an odd, off-color grape flavor, coupled with an almost chilly temperature. It was akin to eating ice cream that had all the flavoring sucked out of it. However, the sheer thrill of consuming his little friend overwhelmed the weird taste, and drove him to continue caressing the poor spirit within his mouth.

The fear that was keeping Klug frozen finally evolved into full scale panic as he whirled around and attempted to flee where he came from. Unfortunately for him, his assailant had already sealed him in. There was barely enough room to move, and all he could do was wriggle around in hopes that he could make it through an opening of some sort, but no such opportunity arose. Besides his own frantic yells, the only sound now was the unnerving squish of Strange's saliva.

"Calm down," Strange beckoned again, though mumbling now through his prey and difficult to understand from the inside. "I could always make this worse…" Not wanting to know whatever could be worse than this, Klug quieted down, but continued to resist feebly.

No matter how hard he struggled, he was eventually worked back into his original orientation. Strange felt every tiny twitch of the ghost's cold body, but didn't mind the struggles. In fact, the protest from his victim was oddly satisfying. Every push against his tongue, every bump onto the roof of his mouth, every motion Klug went through was thoroughly felt through, and Strange made sure to use each and every one to help force him back further. A struggling morsel would be far more difficult to swallow, but Strange didn't mind at all – in fact, he savored every moment of it.

Finally, Klug was deep enough to where there was no hope of him escaping now. Despite this, he still refused to settle, and continued to thrash about. By now, Strange had had enough fun with his food, and in one single, swift motion, swallowed Klug through all the desperate writhing about. Regardless of the lack of hope he had, the ghost continued to fight as the demon choked him down. Strange winced as he realized his victim would be a bit hard to swallow. He didn't mind it, however. Quite to the contrary, he was now relishing in each and every wriggle he felt.

While his movements were at least an inconvenience and at most pleasurable to the monster that was doing this to him, Klug had entered a state of mania as he desperately tried to rip himself away from this claustrophobic nightmare. He could barely see what was around him, but he really didn't want to anyway. All that surrounded him were the thick, wet walls of what was really his own throat. He was only glad he couldn't _smell_ in his ghost form. It was nigh impossible to fight the strong gulps forcing him down his captor's throat, and soon enough, he came upon his inevitable destination.

After one last push, Strange finally worked his meal where he belonged; comfortably, or in Klug's case quite uncomfortably, within his stomach. Seemingly naturally for a predator like him, Strange patted his belly and sunk back down in one of the chairs to relax. Even though he was completely trapped, Klug still had fight in him. He figured that if he made himself annoying enough, he would no longer be worth holding down there. Thus, he began to ram himself against the stomach walls, pushing out as hard as he could and thrashing within. However, his endeavors did not have nearly the result he was hoping for – Strange flinched at the newfound pressure, breathing heavily with a hand on his belly and relishing in the thrill.

Klug, unaware of what he was doing for the demon who'd consumed him, refused to let up as he continued to pound on his stomach walls, as slimy as they were. Strange grunted at a particularly strong push, now rubbing his belly to egg on his prey. With every movement Klug made within him, Strange's stomach gurgled in protest, leading to a pleasureful huff from the demon himself. He was surprised that this little creature could actually make an impact, but far from disappointed.

Eventually, though, the little ghost ran out of steam. The whole ordeal had been so taxing on his energy that he finally had nothing left in him. He gave a couple last seconds of weak struggles before he settled down and dejectedly accepted his fate.

"What, that's it?" he taunted, sounding still somewhat out of breath. "You can do better than that, I'm sure."

Though defeated, Klug didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a response. He just slumped in his confinement with desperate, yet feeble hopes of being freed. Time seemed to drag on, and Strange had long since fallen asleep. Every now and again he'd be briefly awoken when Klug had the wherewithal to move again, but the resistance was fleeting and only offered him slight enjoyment.

The mood had gone stale – from either exciting or terrifying depended on who you asked, but both had since become relatively calm. After a while, Klug stopped resisting entirely. Nothing was working, and Strange clearly enjoyed his struggles. All was still for a while, silent besides the churning of Strange's stomach and the snoring coming from the beast himself.

Out of the blue, Klug felt something uncomfortable lick at him. Confused, he arose to see the walls of his prison moving. Strange's stomach let out grotesque gurgles as it began to force Klug upwards. Before long, the weak ghost found himself being pushed back through where he came from. The moment he saw the light of the outside, he burst out of his captor's mouth, fleeing back into the book. Strange chuckled, opening the book again.

" _You're sick. You know that?! You're sick in the head!_ " Klug spat in complete disgust.

"I know," Strange grimaced. "Just be glad I decided to let you go… I could have easily made you stay. That wouldn't have ended well, would it?"

Klug stared back at him in abject mortification. " _Your half-hour's long since up_ – _just let me back in my body, would you…_ " Strange raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. " _N-not like that, creep!_ "

Rolling his eyes, the demon obliged, turning to the proper page and reciting the spell. Returned to his rightful body, Klug slammed the book shut, not wanting to even look at Strange's ghost anymore. "Ugh," Klug grumbled. "Now my stomach hurts."


End file.
